Passage
by Shivonne Halstead
Summary: A group of adventures set out to make themselves ready for their rites of passage, despite the difficulties that abound. Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Preparation

"_Heal!_"

A soft green light enveloped his whole body. A few seconds later, he felt the pain in his side go away. A bit breathless, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled gratefully at the pretty silvery-haired girl standing close by. "Thanks, Eyie."

She gave him the thumbs-up sign. "No problem, Rennie-boy. Let's just get you ready to take the Acolyte exam." She peered through the brush. "Ah-hah! There's a Willow in here. Go get him, tiger!"

He nodded. "Here I go!" He crashed through the bushes, his newly upgraded sword ready, and came face to face with the Willow. It towered over him, all wood and vines. He made a quick jab at its side and dodged just in time to avoid its massive fists. He made another strike, and another. Finally the Willow gave a great roar and shattered to pieces.

Eyie gave a sign of approval. "Alright! Two more monsters, and you're set. I need to get you some high-level monsters to toughen you up some more.. Let's see.." She glanced thoughtfully around the training field. "A Pupa or Lunatic would be nice.. Come on, Ren. We'll search for more."

Ren nodded. "Ok."

They walked through the field as they scanned for more monsters. A short while later they came upon two novices gasping for breath. The novices saw Eyie and crowded around her. "Can you heal us? We have no healing potions. Please, miss…" They looked pleadingly at her.

Eyie pondered for a moment. "Well.. Um.."

"PLEASE!" the novices pleaded.

Eyie sighed. "Fine." She placed her hands out before her. "_Heal!_"

The two novices shimmered with soft green light, and their tired looks vanished. They didn't leave, though. Instead, one of them asked, "Uh.. Can you also buff usmiss?"

"Why, you.." Eyie muttered. "This is the last, the very last!" She cast the Increase Agi and Blessing spell upon the two.

"Thanks! Thanks very much!" One novice went off. But the other novice, a redheaded boy, stood beside Eyie and gave her a small flower. "It's not much, but I want to give something in return for your help, miss."

Eyie blushed. "Why- Thank you."

The novice smiled. "'Bye now." He gave her a sign of affection, which made her blush even more. Then he left.

"Showoff." Ren was a bit jealous by the other novice's action.

By that time Eyie had recovered. "Now, Ren. He was just being nice. He's a perfect gentleman. Any girl would be lucky to have him."

"…" Ren didn't answer. He began to sulk. Eyie noticed this and sighed.

"Ren, will you please cut it out! He's gone now. Concentrate on your training!"

He bit his lip and nodded ruefully. "Yes, ma'm."

She touched his shoulder lightly. "Cheer up. Concentrate on becoming an Acolyte. If not for yourself, then do it for me. Please?" She looked gently into his eyes.

He made a small smile. "I will. I always have."

She smiled back. "Alright, then."

* * *

"Yay! I did it!" Ren stood over the dead Lunatic. An ecstatic grin shone upon his face. He felt triumphant. "Now I can take the Acolyte exam!"

Eyie laughed. "Congrats, Ren. Let's get to Prontera Church now!"

* * *

"Hmm." The church Cleric peered down at Ren through his glasses. "Are you sure you are ready to don the mantle of serving the Lord, and that you will fulfill your mission in spreading the Good Word to the people?"

Ren swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Yes sir."

"Now, then. What is the path that you wish to tread in the near future, when you have fulfilled your duty as an Acolyte?"

He didn't hesitate. "I would like to be a Monk, sir."

"Very well." The Cleric adjusted his glasses. "I will now instruct you to the appropriate party. Since you desire to be a Monk, I will instruct you to Father Rubalkabara. He usually stays in the Yoyo Forest. Be careful in going there. There are many monsters running wild in the area."

"I'll be careful, sir." Ren turned around to leave.

"Oh, and Akujiki…"

He looked back at the Cleric. "Sir?"

"Good luck, boy. I know you'll make a fine Monk someday," the Cleric smiled.

Ren grinned at the Cleric. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

Sometime in the late afternoon…

"We're almost there," Eyie said.

"How'd you know that?" Ren panted. He stopped to catch his breath.

"I'm training to be a Monk too, silly! Before I became an Acolyte, the Cleric sent me to Father Rubalkabara as well. That's why I know the way. And all Acolytes taking the Monk path are sent to him. Didn't you hear what the Cleric said?"

"Oh… Right. Sorry."

"Never mind.." Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. "Here we are! There's Father Rubalkabara. Now, get going!" She gave him a little shove.

He walked towards Father Rubalkabara. "Uh.. Father Rubalkabara? I'm Ren Akujiki. The Cleric sent me here to-"

"Akujiki?" Father Rubalkabara interrupted. "Yes, the Cleric sent word to me about your coming. So you want to be a Monk, eh?" Ren nodded. "Now let me give you some advice. To become a Monk, one must not only discipline one's mind, but also one's body. A sound mind in a sound body leads to becoming an effective warrior. Keep this in mind as you prepare yourself for the rite of Monk hood. Understand?" "Yes sir."

Father Rubalkabara's gaze fell upon Eyie. "I remember you… Eyie Nishinho, right?" She nodded.

"I can see that you've come a long way. You've been following my advice, I hope. In due course, you'll be ready." "Thank you, Father."

"That should be enough," Father Rubalkabara said, running a hand through his hair. "You can go back now to claim your right as an Acolyte. And when you're ready to become a Monk, just come here again and I'll lead you inside the Monastery." He waved a hand to the metal gates behind him.

"Thanks again, Father. We'll be seeing you!"

* * *

"You've come back safely. Very well done," the Cleric commented. "And as promised, I hereby declare you an official Acolyte."

Ren's clothes shimmered with a soft white light and were replaced with the garb of a male Acolyte. As he looked down at himself, checking out his new attire, Eyie came forward and took his hand.

"Congratulations, Ren," she said, squeezing it.

"Thanks." The first step of his journey was finished. He was now an Acolyte.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

"When is she going to be here?" Ren asked for the third time. He fidgeted with the straps that connected his newly-forged mace to his belt.

"Any minute now. Just wait a little more," Eyie replied. She looked at the two headgears she held in her hands. "Which one do you think is better for adventuring: the Kitty Band or the Biretta?"

"Whichever one you choose, you'll still look good, Eyie," he sighed. She had been changing her headgear for what seemed like forever.

She looked thoughtful. "I'll wear the Kitty Band, then."

He sighed again.

"Step right up to Souichiro's shop! All items on rush, AFK!" a blonde blacksmith called out.

Eyie looked interested. "Why don't I take a look…"

"Oh no you don't! Eyie, you've looked into almost every blacksmith shop here in Prontera! Come on, let's sit down here." Ren was getting exasperated with her.

She glared at him. "Fine, whatever! But don't ask me how to do the Angelus spell when you're finally able to learn it!" She sat down on the bench and turned her back on him angrily.

"Aw, come on, Eyie…" He tapped her on the shoulder.

She shook his hand off. "Leave me alone!"

"Eyie, I'm sorry…"

"Hey, you guys! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

The two of them turned to look at the caller. A girl with medium-length red hair tied back into a half-ponytail waved, then walked towards them. She was their friend, Raineheart Yamimoto. Actually, she was Eyie's close friend. They had gone to newbie class together and had graduated to Acolyte status at the same time. As a matter of fact, they were more like sisters than friends.

"Raine!" Eyie cried, giving her a hug. "You took a long time getting here!"

"I know," Raine laughed. "I had to pick up some stuff from my storage. Oh, and Mark-san said he'd take us to the Payon Caves today."

"Oh, good! I'll be able to get a Munak Hat!" Eyie exclaimed. "And I need some loot to sell, I'm a bit short on zenny."

"Eyie, I…" Ren began, but she ignored him. He sighed.

Raine noticed him and she whispered in his ear. "What did you do to make her angry with you?"

"I kinda yelled at her for window-shopping earlier," he whispered back glumly.

"Oh no! Ren, if you want your relationship with Eyie to last, you have to understand AND be patient with what she wants," Raine whispered.

"Okay. I'll do my best," he whispered back gratefully.

"Hey, Mark-san's here!" They turned to Eyie. There beside her was a priest with blonde hair and holding a Bible.

"The preacher is here! Now wait for the warp portal," Mark Cortés said. He took out a Blue Gemstone and set it on the ground. Holding his hand over it, he muttered a series of incantations. As Eyie, Ren, and Raine watched, the gem dissolved into a small circle of bluish light and widened until it was big enough for a person to step into its center.

Mark nodded at them. "Step inside, one at a time."

"I'll go first," Eyie said, stepping inside. As she started to fade away, Ren stepped towards the portal. Eyie looked straight at…Raine. "You go next, Raine," she managed to say before she vanished.

Ren sighed again, more sadly than before.

Raine passed him, and as she did so, she shot him a look. _Try again later_, it said. She stepped into the portal.

Mark looked at Ren sympathetically. "Having trouble with your girl, Ren?"

Ren nodded miserably.

Mark smiled sadly. "We're in the same boat, man. Phiy's been giving me a hard time, too." Phiy Lei was his girlfriend.

As Raine disappeared, Ren stepped in. "How can I apologize to her, Mark?"

"Try to do something that will show her you really are sorry," Mark replied. "Don't worry, man. You can do it."

Ren smiled as he shimmered into nothingness, his whole body being transported to Payon.


End file.
